Scar
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] Saat seseorang yang kita sayang pergi, pasti hati akan terluka. Saat Sasuke pergi, Naruto juga terluka. Tapi luka yang di tinggalkan Sasuke bukan hanya luka hati, tapi juga luka fisik. SasuXfemNaru. RnR please...


A/N: Minna sama, satu lagi fic meika persembahkan bagi readers semua… saiia tahu, idex ini udah pasaran, jelek, dan segala keanehan lainnya, saiia juga sadar, kalo masih punya tanggungan 2 fic laen, tapi pasti kalau ada waktu bakal meika update koq *raeders: koq kalo ada waktu? #ngasah golok* . Yosh! Cukup basa-basix, enjoy….

**Disclaimer:** Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning's:** OOC, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, femNaru.

So, if you don't like, please. Don't read.

**Genre :** Friendship / Drama *for a while*

◦○◦**Ộ◦○◦**

**Scar**

**(Prolog)**

**.**

**.**

_Kilasan batasan takdir yang terkenang, kembali membuatnya terjatuh dalam keindahan masa lalu yang menghanyutkan. Indah, sekaligus menusuk di waktu yang bersamaan._

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, Musim gugur ke 9…**

Pagi di musim gugur selalu di liputi keindahan. Sinar hangat mentari yang berkolaborasi dengan daun-daun yang melepaskan diri dari pohon menyuguhkan pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata. Awan-awan keperakan berarak ramai di langit angin dengan langkah anggunnya.  
>Di hari sepagi ini, hampir semua orang sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Entah itu sekolah atau bekerja. Lalu lalang para sejalan kaki menjadi pemandangan utama di Konoha, kota besar yang menjadi jantung utama negara Hi.<br>Di sudut lain terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan santai. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya di kuncir dua, menjadikan wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat menggemaskan. Walau saat ini si pemilik wajah tengah menampilkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Kenapa nii-san mengajak pergi sepagi ini, sih? Aku kan harus bangun lebih pagi sebelum sekolah. Dasar menyebalkan." Beberapa gerutuan yang lolos dari mulutnya, mengiringi perjalanan gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu ke tempat yang dituju.  
>Setelah limabelas menit berjalan taman Konoha sudah di depan mata. Ya, taman besar di pusat kota itulah yang menjadi tujuannya.<p>

Walau hari ini bukanlah hari libur, terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Mungkin untuk berolah raga sebelum memulai aktivitas. Pohon-pohon besar juga tumbuh subur di taman ini, memberi naungan kesejukan bagi pengunjung. Tak lupa, bangku taman bercat putih juga di letakkan di bawah setiap pohon yang menambah kenyaman pengunjung.  
>Mata safir sang gadis awas mencari orang yang membuatnya datang kemari. Seseorang berkulit pucat dengan rambut ravennya.<br>"Nii-san dimana ya? Ahh..", senyum ceria segera terlukis di bibir si bocah saat melihat seseorang yang di carinya tengah duduk santai di bangku taman.

Segera saja, kaki mungil berbungkus sepatu keds orange cerah itu berlari cepat menuju sang kakak.  
>"Sasuke nii-san!", Serunya riang.<br>Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Di lihatnya gadis kecil yang telah memakai seragam sekolah dasar Konoha itu berlari ke arahnya. Segera saja, seulas senyum lembut terbentuk untuknya.  
>"Hosh...hosh... Lho? Kenapa nii-san belum memakai seragam?" Heran sang gadis sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.<br>Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum bergerak menghadap gadis di sampingnya. "Naruto, aku... aku mau pamit padamu.", ujarnya.  
>Gadis yang di panggil Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, "Nii-san mau kemana? Oh.. Hari ini Sasuke-nii tidak berangkat sekolah? Baiklah, nanti aku sampaikan pada sensei." Tanyanya polos.<br>Melihat Sasuke yang sekarang mengenakan kaos biru tua dan celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu berwarna sama, - khas orang yang akan bepergian- hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku akan pergi ke Kumogakure hari ini."  
>"Nii-san mau liburan? Aku_"<br>"Pindah, lebih tepatnya." Potong Sasuke. Bocah yang lebih tua setahun dari Naruto itu mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap dalam langit biru Konoha yang sebentar lagi di tinggalkannya.  
>"Pindah? Tapi kenapa?" Seru Naruto. Tangannya menarik lengan Sasuke, meminta orang di sampingnya ini menatapnya; meminta penjelasan.<br>Onyx Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan safir sang gadis. Lama, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab, "Pekerjaan tou-san akan di mutasi. Dan kemungkinan kali ini lumayan lama. Karena itu kami memutuskan pindah."  
>"Kenapa nii-san harus ikut juga? Sasuke-nii masih bisa tinggal di sini kan? Atau tinggal di rumah Naru saja, tou-san sama kaa-san juga pasti setuju!" Rajuk Naruto.<br>Sungguh, kabar dari pemuda ini mengacaukan paginya yang cerah. Ia pikir, kemarin Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu pagi-pagi di taman untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang ia minta. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja seperti hari yang lalu.

Mereka akan tetap berangkat sekolah bersama, main game PS terbaru, bermain air di pantai Konoha hingga basah kuyup, dan segala hal menyenangkan yang sering mereka lakukan. Bukan kabar kepindahan sang kakak.

Ia tidak ingin orang ini pergi, Naruto tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke-nya. Titik.  
>Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Ia juga tak ingin pergi, Sasuke juga tak ingin berpisah dengan teman sejak kecilnya ini. Figur adik yang selalu ingin di lindunginya, selalu di sayanginya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bocah delapan tahun yang tak punya kekuatan di depan sang kepala keluarga, ayahnya.<br>"Aku kan punya rumah sendiri, Naru.", Jawabnya kemudian. Sungguh, itu merupakan jawaban-tak-masuk-akal-sekaligus-konyol yang pernah dia ucapkan.  
>Mendengar itu, mata biru Naruto melebar. Sedetik kemudian tetesan-tetesan bening mulai mengalir turun dari sana. "Berarti nii-san memang tidak ingin di sini? tidak ingin bersama Naru lagi? Nii-san jahat!", Bentak Naruto sambil berdiri.<br>Di benak anak itu, Sasuke seolah berkata ia tidak ingin serumah dengannya. Dengan kata lain dia tidak ingin bersamanya lagi. Hah... Pikiran pendek khas anak kecil.

Sasuke tentu gelagapan melihat ini. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan membingkai lembut wajah manis di hadapannya. Mengusap butir-butir air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari mata safir favoritnya.  
>"Hey... Hey... Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sangat ingin di sini. Bersamamu. Tapi tou-san sudah memutuskan kalau kami juga harus ikut." Ucapnya lembut. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya.<p>

"Aku juga membawa hadiahmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berwarna orange cerah dari saku celananya.  
>"Hadiahku? Tapi.. Nii-san tetap akan pergi, kan?" Lirihnya. Tangan mungilnya mengeratkan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Sasuke.<br>Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya merengkuh semakin erat di pinggang Naruto, sedang yang kanan mulai membelai helaian halus keemasannya. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan lama. Saat liburan, pasti aku akan datang ke sini, ok?" Bisiknya.  
>"Ung.", Hanya gumaman pelan beserta anggukan singkat yang di berikannya sebagai jawaban. Gadis kecil itu semakin menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Mencoba mematri aroma khas dan sensasi rasa aman yang selalu di dapatnya dari Sasuke ke dalam ingatan.<br>Keduanya terdiam. Meresapi rasa nyaman yang timbul di perasaan masing-masing. Terdiam, menikmati pelukan terakhir yang mengantarkan mereka ke jalan takdir berbeda.

TIN... TIN...

Suara klakson yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke membuatnya menoleh.

Di ujung jalan sudah terlihat sebuah Lamborghini hitam milik ayahnya. Ia memang meminta ijin ke taman untuk berpamitan, sekaligus menunggu di sama yang memang terletak di satu jalur menuju bandara internasional Konoha.  
>Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya dan berdiri menghadap sang gadis. "Tou-san sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu ya!", Tukasnya cepat sambil mencium kening Naruto sekilas.<p>

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan akhirnya berlari menuju mobil, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Nii-san...", Gumamnya. Matanya kembali tertuju ke bangku yang diduduki Sasuke tadi. Kosong. Kakaknya sudah pergi. Tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya bermain dan mengajarinya belajar. Ia sendiri sekarang.  
>"Hiks... Nii-san," Gadis kecil itu kembali menangis. Butiran-butiran embun kembali meluncur bebas di pipi tan miliknya.<p>

Diantara tangisnya, mata safir Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan kotak kecil berwarna orange yang tergeletak pasrah di bangku taman. Tangannya buru-buru menyambar benda itu, digenggamnya erat hingga kedua buku-buku jarinya memutih.  
>"Nii-san.. NII-SAN!"<p>

…  
>Naruto tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia mulai berlari. Tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya mulai berlari kencang. Tujuannya satu, bandara. Seingatnya bandara berada satu jalur dengan taman ini. Dia ingin Sasuke kembali walau otaknya juga menyadari kalau hal itu mustahil.<br>'Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.', Begitu pikirnya.

Jalanan yang di tapakinya mulai ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, padat oleh aktivitas penduduk kota. Sekejap kemudian kedua kakinya berhenti mendadak. Gerakan refleks yang di perintahkan otak saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.  
>Beberapa jeritan disusul oleh suara benturan logam yang beradu dengan sangat keras. Dan tidak hanya sekali, namun beberapa kali.<br>Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Mata safirnya membelalak ngeri melihat sebuah sepeda motor, sebuah truck, dan sebuah mobil hitam metalik, yang sudah terongok dengan kondisi tak berbentuk di tengah jalan.  
>Belum tersadar dari shock yang melandanya, pemandangan mengerikan yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kembali berubah.<p>

Kobaran api yang di dahului suara ledakan keras menjadi fokus utama sekarang. Mungkin saja, ledakan itu di sebabkan oleh salah satu tangki bensin yang meledak hingga dua kendaraan yang lain terpicu.  
>Naruto merasa seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, takut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, kedua tangannya langsung terangkat menutupi telinga saat sebuah ledakan kembali terjadi.<br>Gadis kecil itu terlalu terkejut, shock lebih tepatnya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa di gerakkan. Terlebih, bayangan mobil hitam itu masih terpatri di matanya. Detik-detik saat semuanya berubah menjadi api. Ia ingin lari, tapi kakinya seolah terpaku ke tanah. Tidak bisa merespon keadaan sekelilingnya yang berubah histeris.  
>Saat ledakan kembali terjadi, mata safirnya melihat jelas bongkahan api yang terpental cepat ke arahnya. Melihat jelas detik-detik saat bongkahan api yang mungkin berasal dari salah satu bagian mobil itu menghantam pipi kirinya. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk menghindar, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.<p>

Benda itu sukses bersentuhan keras dengan wajahnya. Samar, Naruto mendengar jerit kesakitan yang akhirnya di sadari sebagai suaranya sendiri.  
>Dan rasa sakit itu datang. Wajah bagian kirinya terasa perih, seolah di tusuk ribuan jarum panas secara bersamaan. Mata safirnya perlahan terpejam saat tubuhnya kalah oleh rasa sakit.<p>

"Naruto..!" suara yang meneriakan namanya adalah hal terakhir yang di ingat Naruto, sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

◦○◦**Ộ◦○◦**

**Meika's Note:** gaje? Saya tahu… sampaikan semua kesalahan saiia lewat review ya? Sebenarnya fic ini di buat sebagai penutup karna saiia mau semi hiatus untuk sementara… *reader: gak peduli* alasannya? Sekolah yang utama, dan mood menulis di FNI yang rada kabur. Saiia lagi tergila2 dengan fiction2 di fandom Death Note! tapi, meika bakal berusaha untuk update fic ini,dan dua fic laen koq… yang terakhir, sampaikan pendapat, pertanyaan, kesalahan, dan segala yang anda pikirkan(?) lewat review ya,,,,

See ya...

**Meikakuna**


End file.
